elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Wabbajack (książka) (Daggerfall)
Wabbajack Treść Oryginał= Wabbajack Little boys shouldn't summon up the forces of eternal darkness unless they have an adult supervising, I know, I know. But on that sunny night on the 5th of First Seed, I didn't want an adult. I wanted Hermaeus Mora, the daedra of knowledge, learning, gums, and varnishes. You see, I was told by a beautiful, large breasted man who lived under the library in my home town that the 5th of First Seed was Hermaeus Mora's night. And if I wanted the Oghma Infinium, the book of knowledge, I had to summon him. When you're the new king ofSolitude, every bit of knowledge helps. Normally, you need a witches coven, or a mages guild, or at least matching pillow case and sheets to invoke a prince of Oblivion. The Man Under the Library showed me how to do it myself. He told me to wait until the storm was at its height before shaving the cat. I've forgotten the rest of the ceremony. It doesn't matter. Someone appeared who I thought was Hermaeus Mora. The only thing that made me somewhat suspicious was Hermaeus Mora, from what I read, was a big blobby multi-eyed clawed monstrosity, and this guy looked like a waistcoated banker. Also, he kept calling himself Sheogorath, not Hermaeus Mora. Still, I was so happy to have successfully summoned Hermaeus Mora, these inconsistencies did not bother me. He had me do some things that didn't make any sense to me (beyond the mortal scope, breadth, and ken, I suppose), and then his servant happily gave me something he called theWabbajack. Wabbajack. Wabbajack. Wabbajack. Wabbajack. Wabbajack. Wabbajack. Wabbajack. Wabbajack. Wabbajack. Maybe the Wabbajack is the Book of Knowledge. Maybe I'm smarter because I know cats can be bats can be rats can be hats can be gnats can be thats can be thises. And that doors can be boars can be snores can be floors can be roars can be spores can be yours can be mine. I must be smart, for the interconnective system is very clear to me. Then why, or wherefore do people keep calling me mad? Wabbajack. Wabbajack. Wabbajack. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Łabadżak Wiem, wiem, mali chłopcy nie powinni przyzywać mocy wiecznych ciemności bez nadzoru dorosłych. Ale tej letniej nocy, po piątym dniu pierwszego siewu, nie chciałem żadnych dorosłych. Chciałem Hermaeusa Mory, patrona nauki, wiedzy, pokostu i gum do żucia. Widzicie, był sobie raz pewien wielki, ale bardzo ładny człowiek o szerokim torsie, który żył pod biblioteką w moim rodzinnym mieście. I jeśli pragnę zdobyć Oghma Infinium, księgę wiedzy, to muszę go przyzwać. W końcu, gdy zostajesz nowym panem na Samotni, to przyda ci się każde źródło wiedzy. Zazwyczaj do odprawienia takiego rytuału potrzeba sabatu czarownic albo zebrania Gildii Magów. A jeśli nie, to przynajmniej jednakowej liczby prześcieradeł i powłoczek na poduszki. Powiedział mi, że kota mam ogolić dopiero wtedy, gdy burza rozszaleje się na dobre. Zapomniałem, jak wygląda reszta niezbędnych czynności, ale i tak nie miało to znaczenia. To nie ma znaczenia. Nagle pojawiła się przede mną jakaś postać, sądziłem, że to Hermaeus Mora. Z początku byłem nieco podejrzliwy, bo z tego, co czytałem, wynikało, że Hermaeus Mora był wielką oślizgłą kulą z mnóstwem oczu i pazurów. Przede mną zaś pojawił się jegomość, który wyglądał niczym odziany w kamizelkę bankier. Poza tym w stosunku do siebie używał imienia Sheogorath, a nie Hermaeus Mora. Ale byłem tak niezmiernie uradowany swoim osiągnięciem, że nie zawracałem sobie głowy tymi drobnymi nieścisłościami. Zmusił mnie do zrobienia rzeczy, które moim zdaniem nie miały żadnego sensu (przypuszczam, że wykraczało to poza wiedzę i postrzeganie, jakim dysponują śmiertelnicy). Łabadżak. Łabadżak. Łabadżak. Łabadżak. Łabadżak. Łabadżak. Łabadżak. Łabadżak. Łabadżak. Może Łabadżak jest Księgą Wiedzy. A może jestem mądrzejszy, bo wiem, że koty, gacki, kapeluszom, komar, macki, tamte tymi mogą — acz nie muszą. Drzwi zaś, dziki i chrapanie, ziemi ryki czy robale — twoje, moje albo wcale. Pewnie jestem mądry, bo system międzyłączny jest dla mnie jasny i zrozumiały. To dlaczego wszyscy mówią mi, że jestem szaleńcem? Łabadżak. Łabadżak. Łabadżak. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki